


Wounds

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Extended Scene, Friendship, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Ed's not going to let Scar get away with this.<br/>Disclaimer:  *bows to the East and Arakawa*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wounds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lepharus](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lepharus).



Blood ran down his forehead, blinding him, and Ed tried to blink it out of his eye. He didn’t want to let Scar out of his sight. The Ishbalan stood there, his fingers flexing, and that was as dangerous as a bomb about to go off. Ed gritted his teeth, trying to catch his breath. The fucking fight had gone on too long already. Where the hell were the homunculi? At least one of ‘em should’ve shown up by now. Or Ling to let them know they’d caught one.

Well, while he had Scar in place, maybe he could ask the question he’d wanted to ask since he’d met up with the Ishbalans in the Xerxes ruins. Alphonse was moving into position, keeping Scar’s attention, and Ed took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart. Why the hell did asking this question hurt so damned much?

“Scar!” he shouted, getting the bastard’s attention. He clenched his fist, hearing the faint squeal of metal against metal, the whine of his servos. “There’s something I want to ask you! About two Amestrian doctors, a married couple.” Did the bastard’s eyes flicker? And what the hell was Al shouting about?

Just then, Edward caught sight of her out of the corner of his eye. Winry slumped boneless to the ground. His heart sank along with her. He’d never be able to tell her things the fucking right way. Just like Hughes’s death – he’d fucked that up so bad – and now she had to find out about her parents’ murderer by hearing him shout questions in the street. Every pain he’d endured was nothing compared to the sight of Winry collapsing, her shaking hand reaching for that pistol, picking it up. She was innocent still – this wasn’t her fight, he had to fight it for her, why couldn’t she see that?

Winry trembled as she raised the pistol. Scar cracked his knuckles. Ed wanted to scream. Whatever happened, it wouldn’t only be a flesh wound.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Lepharus, who provided the prompt, "Only a flesh wound".


End file.
